This invention relates generally to cooling systems and more specifically to a direct engine driven air conditioning system having a centrifugal blower attached to and driven by an engine flywheel for cooling non-ram an vehicle engines. Present cooling systems often utilize a direct driven cooling fan that is situated downstream of a heat exchanger or condenser. The heat exchanger is mounted to receive air forced therethrough (hereinafter "ram air") by the forward motion of the vehicle. Alternately, the system fan can be driven by an accessory drive belt system. Accessory drives are already extremely crowded and providing tandem drives for a suitable blower system is not facilitated due to the possibility of engine redesign. It is an object of the present invention to provide a system to cool the heat exchanger independent of whether or not the vehicle is moving. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system that can cool a heat exchanger or condenser associated with the engine's air conditioning system in proportion to the power being developed by the engine. It is a further object to provide a cooling system that controllably provides air to the heat exchanger as a function of operating conditions.
As described more completely in the accompanying drawings the invention comprises a centrifugal blower attached to the flywheel driven by the engine. A housing is provided to enclose the blower. The housing defines a scroll having an inlet and a discharge, the inlet is positioned on a sloping face of the housing and flares to a rectangular opening to support a first heat exchanger or radiator. The inlet or alternately a discharge is provided with a controllable damper to regulate air flow through the blower and housing and hence through the radiator. The blower is an enclosed or partially enclosed compartment. It is contemplated that the discharge from the housing would pass through a lower portion of the compartment. Air for cooling the heat exchanger is received from air inlets. These inlets may be located in the walls of the compartment or remote therefrom with appropriate ducting provided. Alternately, the heat exchanger or condenser may be lodged within the ducts. The present cooling system is primarily designed to operate with non-ram air vehicles, that is, that class of vehicles which does not require vehicle motion to provide cooling air to the heat exchanger. However, the invention can be employed with ram air vehicles as well. Since ram-air is no longer depended upon for cooling, an advantage of the present invention is that the engine can be located in a confined compartment within the vehicle thus providing a controllable engine environment. In addition the invention permits the frontal area of the vehicle to be streamlined thus reducing the drag.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention would become more apparent from following the specification accompanying the drawings.